1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to endoscopes in general and, more particularly, to an endoscope with a penetrating member for penetrating into anatomical tissue.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Endoscopic and minimally invasive procedures have become widely accepted for surgery and diagnosis due to the associated advantages relating to reduced trauma and hospitalization time. However, the performance of an endoscopic procedure usually requires that the surgeon be able to view inside the body through a small opening or incision created in the anatomical tissue. Typically, the openings are created using a penetrating instrument including an obturator, such as a trocar, disposed within a cannula or sleeve. The obturator has a sharp tip that is pressed against the anatomical tissue to penetrate through the anatomical tissue, after which the obturator is withdrawn leaving the cannula in place to form a portal. An apparatus known as an endoscope can then be inserted through the cannula for accomplishing the functions of illuminating and viewing inside the body.
While prior art endoscopes are widely used, they suffer from many disadvantages when used in the procedures for which they are presently recommended. A major disadvantage of prior art endoscopes is that they cannot be used during penetration of anatomical tissue to view the anatomical tissue being penetrated. Thus, it is difficult for a surgeon to know whether to alter the path of the penetrating member to avoid blood vessels and other types of anatomical tissue and organs.